Zuma's Arrival Song
One of the songs from Pups Don't Dance. This is originally titled "Danny's Arrival Song", but I'm going to change it up a notch. (click here for Danny's song. It's very funny) Anywho, Zuma sings about going to Hollywood, hoping to become a pup star. Lyrics (Zuma takes his hat off in admiration of the town) Zuma: Since I was a tiny puppy I had a 'dweam' (He tosses his hat in the air and it lands back on his head) My name in lights "Zuma the Song and Dance Pup" Got on a bus And came to the town Where 'dweams' can come 'twue' Rocky: Huh? Zuma: It's gonna happen for me It could happen for you Rocky: Who? Me? *laughs* (Zuma dances around and Rocky can't help but join the best he can) Zuma: You can do anything If you 'twy' The most impossible 'dweam' can come 'twue' If you believe it This is My kind of town It's as clear as the nose On your face (A guy with a big nose gets his picture taken by several photographers) This is the time This is the place This is the time Rocky: Bye! (Zuma hops on top of a taxi) (A Border Collie Pup, Penelope, wanted to catch it, but it drives off) Penelope: um... TAXI! ...Please? Zuma: This must be the place Hollywood Where the 'stweets' are paved with gold Where the puppies never 'gwow' old In Hollywood Hollywood Where the stars don't shine at night They walk 'awound' in the 'bwoad' daylight (A female actress poses for a group of photographers) In Hollywood Dig that face You won't see nothing like it anyplace (He points to a "Gone with the Wind" poster board) It's 'wight' up on the movie 'scween' (He hops off the taxi) If you know what I mean (He tosses a coin to the taxi driver, who then drives off) Look at me (He grabs the letters in "Wind" and places them on the show screening) I'm gonna be (He dances up the ladder and then on top of a globe prop) The pup to see I'm going down in 'histowy' Just watch me (He dances pass a guard for a restaurant and dances down the side) (The guard notices him) (Zuma tips his hat to the people inside, who tip their hat to adjust them) (He then dances pass a woman inside) (A bunch of photographers gather around her) (The guard stop and poses for the pictures then tries to get Zuma) (He grabs Zuma, but then he catches a train's back and climbs up on top of it) (Zuma be-bops and arfs to the beat) (He dances on top of the train) (Penelope is inside it) (Zuma's dancing causes her to spill her drink all over her outfit) (The train stops and Penelope sees Zuma on top) Hollywood Where the 'stweets' are paved gold Where 'dweams' never 'gwow' old (He accidentally knocks Penelope into the fountain, which she isnt' pleased about) 'Wight' here in Hoooollllllyyywoood (Zuma skips off into the building) Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Zuma